


Lucky One

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fics to make up for Angst [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: The light pouring through the window above the sink outlined Virgil in the reds and golds of a setting sun, and Roman thought that he’d never seen anything more beautiful. Coming home from a long day at work to a work-from-home husband doing something so simple and domestic was the best thing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Fics to make up for Angst [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589185
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89





	Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the beginning and the title are taken from George Woods' Lucky One

_You’re my kind of beautiful,_

_No one does it quite like you do._

Roman leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen, watching Virgil as he washed dishes. His husband (husband!) was elbow deep in soapy dishwater, moving his hips a little to whatever music he had playing through his headphones. 

The light pouring through the window above the sink outlined Virgil in the reds and golds of a setting sun, and Roman thought that he’d never seen anything more beautiful. Coming home from a long day at work to a work-from-home husband doing something so simple and domestic was the best thing.

He walked up to Virgil and wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. Virgil slipped his headphones off. 

“Marrying you was the best decision I ever made, Beloved.”

His husband laughed, a sound that made Roman almost melt with delight. 

“I’m sure you’ve made better decisions, Ro.”

Roman shook his head. “Nope, this one trumps them all, Starlight.” 

He kissed Virgil’s neck again, and, on a whim, blew a raspberry into the sensitive spot just behind his ear.

Virgil shrunk away from him, giggling. He then flicked a bit of the bubbles from the dishwater into Roman’s face.

Roman gasped. 

“Betrayal! This means war!” He scooped up a small handful of bubbles and flung it at Virgil, who then retaliated in kind. 

The two of them danced around the kitchen, throwing bubbles back and forth at each other until the bubbles were all gone and Roman had Virgil pressed up against the counter.

“I win,” he breathed, lips so close to his husband’s that they were almost kissing. “I think that deserves an award, don’t you, Beloved?”

Virgil gave him a quick, teasing peck. “Reward bestowed!”

With a playful growl, Roman surged forwards, using Virgil’s shocked intake of breath to lick inside his mouth as they kissed, long and passionate. His hands found their way up into his beloved’s hair, deepening the kiss and dragging a muffled moan from the other.

They broke apart at that, panting slightly. Roman loved the way Virgil looked, with kiss-swollen lips and mussed hair, pupils blown wide and dark. He drank in the sight, trying to memorize every single freckle on his husband’s flushed cheeks. 

Virgil grabbed his collar and pulled him down for another heated kiss, fingers pulling at his red tie and fumbling the buttons of his shirt. Roman pulled away from the kiss again, only to start pressing tiny, feather-light kisses down Virgil’s jaw and to his neck. 

After a few moments that felt like hours, Roman kissing and Virgil clutching at his now-bare shoulders, Roman pulled away. 

“We should finish the dishes,” he said breathlessly. “I’ll wash, you dry?”

Virgil nodded dumbly, eyes still blown wide. 

Roman thought he looked very pretty indeed. “On second thought, you stay there and look pretty. I’ll wash the dishes, and then we’ll order take-out and watch Nightmare Before Christmas.”

His husband’s laughter rang through the tiny kitchen once again. 

“Don’t be silly. Hand me a dishtowel, and we’ll finish them together. Then pizza, and Phantom of the Opera.”

“Beloved, we only watch Phantom when we want something to ignore while we make out on the couch like teenagers.”

“Precisely.” 

Roman tossed his husband (his husband!!) a dishtowel, and grabbed the sponge for himself. 

“I like the way you think, Starlight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
